Albedo (Timeline 63)
Albedo is a galvan turned human from the planet Galvan Prime, currently helping the resistance to overthrow a tyrannical Ben Tennyson. He is now Gwen's new boyfriend after Kevin's disappearance and father of her daughter, Jen. Currently Ben's prisoner. Appearance Omniverse appearance; Red jacket, backwards 01 on the left side of it, white shirt, blue jeans. Identical to Ben's physical appearance, only white hair, red eyes, and pale complexion. Current: Identical to Ben 10,000, only lacking a beard, white hair instead of brown, red eyes, tattered black prisoner uniform. Even more paler due to malnutrition. Several bruises due to torture. Personality He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix because Albedo thinks that Ben is just an unworthy human. As Ben had destroyed Galvan Prime and killed Azmuth, Albedo feels vengeful towards ben even further. Willing to help the resistance, to overthrow Ben's empire, feeling that the destruction of his home world as a tragic moment. Also angered toward the fact he wasn't the one who killed azmuth. Although after comforting Gwen through Kevin's disappearance, he has become genuinely caring and kind to Gwen, falling in love with her as the war with ben progresses. He was protective over her in her pregnant state, and of their unborn daughter at the time. He is currently disappointed and even spiteful towards his daughter, due to her upbringing and her allegiance with Ben and Elizabeth. Powers and Abilities Albedo is highly intelligent, according to Dwayne, "very smart even for a Galvan", and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. Due to his rebuild ultimatrix now destroyed, he now relies on his genetic ability, can alter his DNA at will and change into any species without the need for an Omnitrix. Although due to the inconvenient time limit of his forms, now uses a stabilizer device, composed of galvan and chronosapien tech to null this effect. Weaknesses Although naturally able to change forms, it has a time limit on his DNA, causing to always revert back to his "Ben" form. Although a galvan/chronosapien stabilizer device has allowed him to null such a weakness. Due to the technological improvements done to the device by his own daughter, Jen, the device no longer stabilizes his powers, but rather completely nullifies them. Biography After Ben and Elizabeth's empire had killed Azmuth and destroyed Galvan prime, Albedo had felt angered and vengeful. Sadness over his home worlds destruction, and feeling that Azmuths death was his destiny, feeling robbed of it. As a path of vengeance, he had joined the resistance, serving as the closest counter-measure to ben for the resistance. Along with the many missions and comforting Gwen as she saddens over Kevin's mysterious disappearance, both him and Gwen become smitten with one another, pursuing a relationship shortly after. Eventually resulting in Gwen's pregnancy. As he, Gwen, and Rook had become all that was left of the resistance, they decided to storm Ben's castle as a last resort. Due to being injured and exhausted, albedo along with the others was overpowered and imprisoned by ben. Ben and his wife sadistically taunted the three, revealing the fate of Kevin, along with forcing Gwen to reveal her relationship and pregnancy to Kevin. Ben had alms is forced Gwen to kill him and Kevin until Elizabeth decided to throw them in the dungeon. Ben later announced his and his Elizabeth's expecting child, claiming when his and Gwen's child is born, it will be taken from them, to be raised by ben and his wife. For a past decade, he was beaten, tortured, and remained imprisoned in Ben's royal dungeon. He is frequently visited by his and Gwen's daughter, Jen, who keeps trying persuade them to Ben's side. He and Gwen continue to refuse. Relationships Gwen: After He comforts and heals Gwen of her emotional pain of Kevin's disappearance, the two had become a couple and love interest. This relationship had resulted in a pregnancy Jen- His and Gwen's daughter, who was taken and raised by Ben and Elizabeth. She currently attempts to persuade him and Gwen to change sides. He is disappointed and slightly angered towards her, due to her upbringing and allegiance with Ben and his empire. Love Interests Gwen: She is currently his lover, and the mother of his child. She is guilted as she reveals this information to recently found Kevin. Although she truly does love and care for Albedo. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • Currently a member of the resistance. •Now a prisoner in Ben's dungeon. • Now in a relationship with Gwen. It is debated as incest on a technicality. •He is the father of his and Gwen's daughter, Jen. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Rooter23 Category:Timeline 63 Category:Former Galvans Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains